Heat of the Moment
by Braveartemisknight
Summary: After a long days work, Lucy resigns to Akane Resort's hot springs. Little did she know of the interesting events that would take place later on that day. Lemon One-Shot.


Neither one was expecting it to happen.

They had once again single-handedly conquered another mission. The quest had been simple enough to capture a group that delighted in peeping on woman. It required them to travel to Akane Resort, home to the relaxing and harmonious sounds and atmosphere perfect for many travelers seeking a vacation.

After obtaining their reward they split the Jewels evenly and sought out the resort's hotel, hoping to rest up before the long train ride back.

"I can't wait to try out the hot springs, my body is just aching." The stellar spirit mage beamed, stretching her arms above her golden locks as she walked down the hallway with a shivering Plue.

"Puu Puun~" the Nikola remarked, following his master as she slid the beautifully decorated door open.

Steam rolled in, delivering the hot fog in every direction. Hums of water pouring into the heated baths made Lucy sigh in anticipation.

Removing her robe she carelessly tossed it behind her, clutching the wooden wash bowl and bath supplies with her as she stepped into the warm liquid.

'There's nothing like a nice hot bath to make you relax after a long hard day of work.' The celestial maiden sighed, sitting down on the hard stone bottom soaking in the water as it cleansed her body of the grime, sweat, and dirt.

In the distance she could make out the nightly sounds of nature. Beneath the pale moon light showed the flecks of stars sparkling in the distance, setting her at ease. Raising a delicate hand she reached out for the shampoo she had brought. Feeling around for the bottle her fingers came in contact with a smooth hard surface.

'Huh… that's weird. I don't remember being next to the wall… it feels so soft and warm…' the blonde mage mused, trailing her fingers all across the surface.

"Uh…." She heard the wall speak making her freeze instantly.

'Oh my...'

Chocolate eyes widened in fear as the copious haze was soon blown away by a breeze, revealing a startled Natsu. The pink haired male stared at her in shock as a red tint covered the apples of his cheek. Whether it was from the heat or the fact that she had practically felt up she dare not ask.

"IDIOT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" she fumed at the stunned fire mage, covering herself of her most private areas away from his view. "Don't you know that this is the Women's bath?" the dragon slayer frowned in dismay.

"Oi, this is a mixed bath. The Men's bath is closed so they said that it would be alright to use the Women's. Didn't you read the letter? In case you haven't noticed that's why it's empty." Natsu finished, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

Lucy blinked upon hearing this discovery, 'L-Letter? Why didn't anyone tell me?! And now…' her eyes rolled towards the confused fire breather '…I'm stuck in a bath with Natsu…'

Curse her Mother and Father for ever saying that she had some indication of Luck to her. This was sheer punishment!

"N-Natsu, I need you get out for a sec okay?" the honey haired maiden pleaded, ducking her head down in embarrassment under his gaze.

Contemplating his partner's behavior the pink haired mage ignored her request, insisting that he was there first before her and that she should be the one to leave. Puffing her cheeks out in frustration, Lucy turned her head away from him.

Mavis, how could she have not seen that letter?

"I can't leave without my towel or robe stupid! And I don't know where they are."

"Oh, you want me to go get them for you?" he offered, turning to get out. Blushing as her eyes trailed the slick beads that ran down his perfectly sculpted abs.

"N-NO!" she stammered earning a raised brow. "I-It's okay… I'll just wait here until Erza or Wendy arrive, in the meantime just stay on your side of the bath."

Shrugging his shoulders, the salamander waded through the hot water smiling at the feel of its warmth. He didn't understand what Lucy was so upset about; he had seen her naked plenty of times before. Thinking back, he had probably seen her nude more times than he could count…. So why was she so upset?

Over the years the dragon slayer had grown fonder of the key-holding wizard. She was unlike anyone else he had ever met before. Her corn silk tresses that cascaded down her smooth shoulders, beautiful cocoa orbs that sparkled with happiness and an hour-glass figure that would have any man begging for more.

She was a beauty inside and out.

In his time he had seen countless gorgeous women walk through Fairy Tail, but none were as interesting as Lucy. Natsu caught himself staring at her across the heated pool. Her cheeks were glowing with rosy-tint—probably from the heat.

Upon further inspection, his charcoal eyes darkened with lust as he made out the porcelain skin hiding beneath the darkened waves. A low growl erupted from deep within his throat. Before he knew what he was doing he was standing right before the blushing blonde.

"N-Natsu… what are you doing?" she squeaked, sinking deeper into the hot spring. This angered the dragon slayer; he would not have his mate hiding herself from him.

'Wait. Did I just call Lucy my Mate?'

"…Natsu?" he heard her speak, shifting underneath his hardened gaze.

Onyx eyes traced every detail of her body. Flicking his tongue across sharp canines he felt his body move of its own accord, as newly found heat and desire poured through his veins, compelling him to claim her.

…There was no doubt about it now. She was his and hid alone.

Lucy opened her mouth to speak but found that she could not as her beloved teammate's mouth was shoved against hers, molding and slanting against her cherry lips as she struggled against his hold. The feel of his hot tongue searching through her mouth tracing every crevice inside made her whimper in response. She had never felt something so wild… so untamed before in all her life.

In all her life, she had never really dated before, as sad as it was, so imagine her surprise when her best friend is shoving her against his well-built chest sucking face.

He broke the kiss soon after, trailing feather light kisses around her jaw up to ear; biting, scraping, and licking his way up. Breathing hotly in her eardrum she felt her body quake at his actions.

"Wanna know the secret to playing with fire Luce?" He smirked when he felt her shudder and nod in response, "Then put your hand where I tell you to."

* * *

"Nah-Natsu! Wh-what's gotten into you?" the blonde female sighed, reveling at the touch of calloused hands running up and down her sides, sharply inhaling when he bit at her collarbone licking the newly formed bruise as if to apologize.

"Call it an epiphany if you will…" he grinned, leaving a path of butterfly kisses down her sternum to her abdomen, making sure to dip his tongue inside her belly button; watching her gasp at the intense feeling overcoming her.

Lucy kept a steady hold on his expansive shoulder, her left hand snaking down his washboard abs as her blunt nails lightly scraped against his sun-kissed skin earning a groan from the man above her.

Biting her lower lip—a habit she had when she was excited—she let her pale hand move lower brushing past his hip bone casually touching his hardened length. The touch was so miniscule that she had hardly felt it, but the way Natsu moaned made her think otherwise.

Catching her wrist, he held her arm, ceasing her from furthering her actions.

"H-Hold on, you'll get your turn."

His face lowered to her perky breasts, lifting his other hand up to massage the milky flesh as he shifted her into his lap, pressing his erection beside her slick wet folds.

The stellar mage moaned in pleasure at the rock-hard appendage that was pressed beside her. She was unknowledgeable in the matters of coupling, but from what Cana and Erza's books had taught her, Natsu was bigger than anything she could ever imagine—a fact that was scaring her at what was yet to come.

Watching with lust filled eyes as the salmon haired male began to lick and nip at the rosy buds, Lucy cried out his name to the heavens as he suckled on her swollen teat. Hearing her cry filled him with a new sense of adrenaline.

He wanted to hear more—NO! He needed to hear more.

"Touch yourself."

Lucy panted in response, the heat suddenly getting to her in the throes of passion.

Releasing the hold he had on her wrist she obeyed, placing one hand on her neglected breast while the other was lost between her legs under the water. His obsidian irises brimmed with gold, taking in the amusement of his mate pleasuring herself.

Her fingers plunged deep within her aching core wishing so desperately that it was him inside her, making her craving for more. Feeling her release coming soon she closed her eyes shut.

"Not yet." Natsu said, pulling her hands away from her as he carried her over to the stone steps sitting in the far distance.

"Wha-what do you mean "Not Yet"? I was so close Natsu." The blonde haired girl pouted cutely as he sat down on the ledge placing her once again fully on his lap.

"That's my job Luce. If anyone is going to make you cum it's gonna be me, got it?" He replied in his most serious voice.

"Got it." She smiled, wrapping her arms around her partner's head.

Returning her smile, the dragon slayer reached up to brush a stray lock of golden hair away from her face, brushing his thumb against her cheek before he gave her chaste kiss.

"You ready?"

Giving him her most seductive gaze, she rolled her hips against his own, the action causing her to brush his tip inside her creating a hiss from the Salamander.

"Natsu… just fuck me already."

Not needing to be told twice, he gave her a boyish grin; placing his hands on both her hips as she slowly impaled herself onto him. Lucy felt a sharp sting of pain when Natsu first entered her, but was quickly replaced with pleasure as he began to thrust his hips upward making them both moan as they held onto one another.

The distinct splashes of water hitting the sides of the pool along with their moans and growls were the last thing they would hear.

* * *

"Ne, Erza-san, did you see Lucy-san, I can't find her anywhere?" The violet haired dragon slayer asked, holding a folded letter in her hand.

"I think she said something about taking a bath. Why is something wrong?" the scarlet haired woman asked, placing her sword on the wooden table of their room.

"S-She did?! Oh no, we should go tell her then about the mixed baths."

"Mixed baths?" Erza and Gray questioned, glancing back at each other before turning to face the younger girl.

"Yes. It seems as though they have been having issues with the Men's, so they took it amongst themselves to enlighten all their guests of the change." the white exceed informed them.

Gray snapped his head up in realization, "Wait! Didn't Natsu say he was going to take a bath earlier?!" the ice mage was met with the shocked expressions of all four wizards.

"…well, I guess it can't be helped." Charle spoke.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." He heard the sword wielder sigh before turning back to her sword collection humming along to some unknown tune.

Happy and Wendy shrugged before walking back to the kitchenette, pulling out the candied snacks from earlier that they had purchased.

The raven haired male stood in shock at the rest of his team, wondering what had gotten into them. Seeing them continue with their previous tasks he gave up on questioning it. He would find out about what had happened in the morning when the Salamander came back with bruises.

And boy did he have bruises.

* * *

**A/N: Decided to work on a little smut… don't judge me. ;_; Thanks for reading! Bad, good, so-so? You tell me, be sure to follow or favorite. Eh… never really wrote a lemon before, hope I did okay. I just noticed that there were no "Mile-High" or drive-in movie fics. Come on, be spontaneous! Write something daring! XD**


End file.
